Super Dark Shenron vs Super Saiyan!!
Summary The two exchange blows with each other as Xeno Trunks realises that they are equal in power and displays his intelligence by tricking the Shadow Dragon of Time into hitting himself with his own energy attacks before knocking him down as the more spores burst from the ground while the fight continues. With each of his rush attacks being countered Xeno Trunks sticks with simple attack but he is injured by a few attacks from the Shadow Dragon of Time and while using his cunning against Hikkan to attack from behind as he learns that Hikkan can't sense ki and knocks him into the ground near the spore causing it to explode; allowing Xeno Trunks to come up with a plan to force Hikkan to touch them to defeat and begins to put his strategy into action by knocking him constantly into the ground causing numerous explosions in the area and causes numerous tiny spores to enter the atmosphere and most of them are inhaled by Xeno Trunks while Chronoa is able to use a device to store the miniature spores and throws into the Abyss of Time. Xeno Trunks continues to battle against while spores infect his body and after his vest starts tearing he lands on the ground to figure out why before a red-black mass cover his left arm and the sclera in his left eye becomes yellow. He blasts Hikkan with Bad Rebellion Trigger heavily injuring him but the Shadow Dragon of Time is able to overcome his injuries and controls Xeno Trunks motor-skills while he is infected by forcing him to attack himself and fly into the ground before attempting to send him into a volcano, but Xeno Trunks is able to stop himself as Chronoa uses her powers to reverse the infection and transports the bacteria to another point in time. Xeno Trunks angrily attacks Hikkan but is met with a sadistic counterattack that leaves with him having his arm broken with a heavy kick to the shoulder. Hikkan knocks Xeno Trunks into the Tournament Arena after Tien and Goku land in the streets and continues to battle him while others look on as more spores grow on the arena as sends him flying breaking through the side of the arena and landing in the ground where the announcer usually stands before flying at him and sending him into the spores and causing them to explode. He realises that the exploding spores is what caused him to enter that form and uses his energy to try to destroy the miniature spores but most of them are already removed while rest infect the audience as they begin to die. Hikkan simply laughs at their deaths while Xeno Trunks become angry and causes his energy increase along with rage as he punches Hikkan in the face and sends him into the Martial Arts Temple. Xeno Trunks overpowers him and proceeds to knock heavily damage the island as they continue the battle throughout the area before crashing into the left side area where the audience stand and as Hikkan punches him in the face and sends him through the roof of the Temple. However, their battle begins to threaten others as the earthquakes are created with each punch and the Temple collapses while many earthlings fall to their death before Hikkan uses his exploding wave to destroy the area and sends Xeno Trunks flying. Xeno Bardock wakes up and tries to fly to Xeno Trunks but he is too drained to fly and falls into the ocean. Several explosions consume the island as the sky turns blue again before becoming red as the clouds disperse as Hikkan's red-black aura flows into the sky and releases spores into the air and causes explosions around him as it creates more spores as Chronoa has her work cut out off her as she removes spores and seals them away while more spores emerge as more explosion occur before Xeno Trunks punches him in the face and looks at the devastation; causing him to become furious and upset. He notices Bulma and Launch while Chronoa notices that King Piccolo was killed in the explosion and the bodies of his mother's counterpart cause him to become enraged. Earthquakes and gale force winds begin to affect the area before the entire planet begins to become affected as traffic lights are destroyed, tidal waves crash against cities, and the Tournament Island slowly collapses around him. His hair begins to glow and grow while his muscle mass increases before unleashing an explosion of energy which fills the sky and achieves Super Saiyan 3. He displays a stance similar to Goku's when he becomes Super Saiyan 3' and stares down Hikkan. Shocked at their cousin; Qurita asks for further training with Cus and she agrees as he punches a shocked Hikkan in the face. Category:Fanga